1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to streaming audio or data via a communication link and more specifically to provide the caller with a data connection to a merchant who provides interactive communications within the streaming data.
2. Introduction
Basic mechanisms are known for advertising to users when listening to radio stations. In some cases, radio stations that broadcast over the airwaves and over the Internet may present different advertising in different markets and via the different distribution networks. In other words, they may present one set of advertisements for webcasting listeners and another set of advertisements for over the air radio listeners in different markets. However, there is no possibility of interacting with the audio stream in these scenarios. If a user desires to follow up on an advertisement, or desires more information about a product, the user must call the store, search on the Internet for more information, or go to a brick and mortar store for more information.